<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pumpkin Queen  (For A Big Spooky Fan Zine) by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581626">The Pumpkin Queen  (For A Big Spooky Fan Zine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden'>Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Aziraphale is an angel, Crowley is definitely a demon, Halloween, I really don't know how to tag something that isn't porn but I promise this is a fun story lol, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, well… I suppose I can’t say for sure. You’re the only spooky person I’ve ever met,” Aziraphale told him sincerely.</p><p>“Well, do you like me?” Crowley asked, his lips twitching into a smirk.</p><p>Aziraphale leaned in then, their noses nearly touching, before the bastard angel pulled back, frowning. “No, I don’t. You’re a meanie and a troublemaker.”</p><p>“You thought it was funny,” Crowley insisted, grinning as the angel fought a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ABSFZ Halloween Good Omens Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a HUGE shoutout to CandyQueen for the brainstorming (and memes) lol I don't think this story would have been near as fun without her. </p><p>Another, just as HUGE shoutout to ShayMoonsilk for beta reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> in a place that perhaps you’ve seen in your dreams.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the story that you’re about to be told,  </em>
</p><p><em> took place in the holiday worlds of old. </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Now you’re probably wondering where holidays come from.  </em></p><p>
  <em> If you haven’t, I’d say it’s time you’ve begun... </em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>Halloween Town was in the throes of a celebration. They’d pulled off their scariest Halloween yet, in their most terrible opinion. </p><p>Newton Pulsifer kept his head low as he walked through the celebrating crowd, excited to hear The Pumpkin King’s speech this year. He jumped when he felt a hand on his but relaxed when he realized the hand belonged to Anathema, a witch with whom he had been in love with for ages.<br/><br/>Anathema smiled coyly as she held up his arm, which had torn from his shoulder at his jumpy movement. “Newt, when I say I want your hand… this isn’t what I mean.”<br/><br/>“Hilarious,” Newt responded, deadpan, as he procured a needle from his pocket and began to sew his arm back on.<br/><br/>“Don’t be testy or I may just keep it,” Anathema threatened playfully. “It would make for some lovely decor.”<br/><br/>“Of course you’d say that,” Newt told her, grinning affectionately, eyeing the way the fire flickered in her brown eyes. She was really… something.<br/><br/>“He’s here!” Anathema spoke up excitedly, gripping his hand again and managing to not accidentally pull it off this time.</p><p>The Pumpkin King was a formidable and terrifying leader, the best kind in the citizens of Halloween Town’s opinion. He rode in on a horse made of smoke, reaching out for a torch before swallowing the fire and setting himself aflame as the people shouted and sang praise around him. The king leaped into the air before dropping into the well in the center of town.</p><p>“Everyone hail to The Pumpkin King!” the people praised and shouted, crowding around the well in anticipation.<br/><br/>Anthony Crowley emerged, terrifyingly tall and looking as if he hasn’t slept or ate for a century but somehow still devilishly handsome. He flung up his hands in triumph as the crowd roared, the firelight giving his serpentine eyes and red hair a fiery glow. “Happy Halloween, everyone!”</p><p>“He’s always been one flashy bastard, hasn’t he?” Newt mused, grinning as Anathema giggled into his shoulder.</p><p>As if Crowley had overheard, he looked in Newt and Anathema’s direction and grinned, sharp and wicked, before continuing on to his speech.</p><p>“I do believe this has been our best Halloween yet so great job everyone! Can I hear a wahoo!?” The crowd chorused, ‘Wahoo!’ in response, as they always did. </p><p>Anthony Crowley had been the king of Halloween for as far back as Newt remembered. No one knew his story or where he came from. All everyone knew was that he was cunning and had made Halloween into the most terrifying day of the year, even going so far as to ‘steal’ Friday the 13th as one of their own as well. </p><p>Newt was so lost in thought he missed the conclusion of Crowley’s speech. The crowd began to disperse and he heard a familiar voice shout. “Is that a witch I see you with, laddie!?”<br/><br/>Anathema rolled her eyes at the Witch Hunter’s antics and kissed Newt on the cheek. “Get to running, <em> laddie </em>.”</p><p>Newt grinned at her and snatched her into another kiss before taking off into the crowd, ignoring Shadwell’s shouts behind him.</p><p>Crowley watched as Shadwell ran past him after Newt, cursing up a storm. He grinned, knowing Newt would never give up his relationship with Anathema, even if his guardian specifically forbade it.<br/><br/>“You were so cool, AJ!” a familiar voice spoke up from behind him. He genuinely smiled as he turned to face Warlock, who was accompanied by Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale. Warlock was a goblin? A gremlin? He was a small something with pointed ears and a cute face that seemed out of place in this domain, but the boy was just as wicked as the rest of them so no one questioned it. </p><p>“Well, I <em> am </em> The Pumpkin King, after all,” he drawled, grinning. “Of course I was cool.”<br/><br/>“Titles mean nothing,” Pepper deadpanned, always determined to have the upper hand in any conversation.<br/><br/>“They do for me,” Crowley responded, poking the top of her witch hat condescendingly. She held up a knife threateningly in response. It was all rather cute. </p><p>“How do you become The Pumpkin King, anyway?” Wensleydale questioned, scrunching his face.<br/><br/>“Wear a pumpkin hat?” Brian suggested.<br/><br/>“That’s just stupid,” Pepper told Brian, rolling her eyes.<br/><br/>“Obviously, you have to be the scariest person! Right, AJ?” Warlock asked, looking up at him.<br/><br/>“Yep, the spookiest,” Crowley mumbled, lost in thought. “Big spooky fan, me. Hey uh, I have to run but I’ll see you all later, yeah?”</p><p>“Bye, Aj!” they all chorused as he walked away, his shoulders slumped.<br/><br/>Yeah, he was the scariest, most terrifying being in this domain and had been for millennia, and yet… he felt empty.<br/><br/>Sure, being a terrifying force to behold and scaring people year after year was fun in the past but there was no challenge anymore, no surprises. At the end of every Halloween, he went home alone and began planning for the next Halloween… still alone.<br/><br/>Anthony Crowley, The Pumpkin King, felt… <em> empty </em> .<br/><br/>He walked over a curved hill, watching it unfurl as he walked because he assumed it would. “I suppose a short walk can clear my head,” he murmured to himself as he disappeared into the treeline.<br/><br/>The children, who had been watching him the entire time, exchanged a look.<br/><br/>“He looks sad,” Wensleydale observed.<br/><br/>“It’s because he’s lonely,” Warlock told them, frowning.<br/><br/>“Maybe he needs a girlfriend? Like Newt has? Anathema makes Newt feel better.” Brian suggested. </p><p>“Or a boyfriend,” Pepper corrected with yet another obligatory eye roll. “Don’t be homophobic.”<br/><br/>“Or a non-gendered partner,” Warlock suggested helpfully. Pepper grinned and gestured at him to emphasize her point.</p><p>Wensleydale eyed the treeline, concern etched across his face. “Is he going to be alright?”<br/><br/>“Oh, he’ll be fine,” Warlock told him, unbothered. “He’s The Pumpkin King. He has to be.”</p><p>Crowley had no idea for how long and for how far he walked, just that he had to keep going. He startled when he came upon a circle of trees with strange doors engraved into them.</p><p>“Well that’s a  bit bloody odd, innit?” he mused to himself, approaching the first door that caught his eye. It had a full and lush green tree, adorned with colorful balls and lights. Strange indeed.<br/><br/>He opened the door and peeked inside, staring down into a black void. He frowned as he peered into the darkness, seeing nothing. A door to nothing wouldn’t make any sense though, would it? “Hello?” he called down, narrowing his eyes. A sudden gust of wind pushed him from behind and he lost his grip, falling into the abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley landed on something soft and cold, disoriented. The first thing that caught his eye, looking up at the sky, was little flutters of white drifting down before settling gently against his face. “What…” he trailed off, distant light and noise catching his attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He quickly stood and clumsily walked through the strange white substance before slipping downhill with a surprised laugh. He quickly sat up, brushing off the soft flakes with a manic grin. “What’s this?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Several small childlike creatures with pointy ears, resembling Warlock’s, walked past him and he quickly hid behind a snowman to watch in delight as they shaped the white powders into balls and launched them at each other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Adam! I bet I can make a bigger snowball than you!” one creature shouted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oi! I think not,” another child with significantly less pointed ears and a pale pallor to his skin, presumably Adam, yelled back good-naturedly before competitively rolling a bigger snowball than his friend’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Must be called snow?” Crowley mused to himself, moving on from the children and onto more interesting things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached a cozy looking little home and peeked into the window, his eyes widening in alarm as he saw a couple kiss underneath a strange plant. He stepped back quickly to give them privacy and moved on to the next home, peeking in the window. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If he were alive, the breath would’ve been knocked out of him. Inside there was a winged being who wore a dress that resembled the lush trees he’d seen the small creatures decorating. They had soft, round rose-tinted cheeks and curly golden hair Crowley suddenly longed to touch. Was this creature as soft as he looked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley ducked down out of sight as the being turned in his direction. He leaned against the home under the window, clutching his chest. What was this!? He took a chance and peeked in again, watching as another winged being approached the first. They had dark hair and their tree was gray with purple balls and white lights, a tad boring in Crowley’s opinion, though theirs shined much brighter than the soft being’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale, I just don’t understand why you do this to yourself. You know you don’t fit in with us, so why even try?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale</span>
  </em>
  <span>, their name was Aziraphale. Crowley felt his cheeks heat up despite the cold temperature. That was the loveliest name in all creation.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I suppose I just want to learn to fit in with the other angels. I get quite lonely, Gabriel, and I know I’m dull but I can try to-” Aziraphale began, their dull lights flickering nervously as they wrung their hands.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Try to what?” Gabriel cut him off, smiling sardonically. “Glow brighter? Aziraphale, don’t even bother. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rudolph and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not even Santa Claus, will </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> find you useful. No one wants an ugly angel on their tree.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I understand,” Aziraphale said quietly, their chin wobbling. “I promise, I won’t bother you or the other angels again.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Glad to see you finally see sense,” Gabriel told the angel with a sharp grin. Crowley suddenly wondered how flammable that bastard’s tree was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel left the home as if he hadn’t crushed some soft pretty thing under his heel. Crowley watched as Aziraphale floated over to a bookshelf and ran their hand over a few of the spines before selecting a book, their entire being looked deflated and just so achingly lonely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley entertained the idea of approaching him, speaking to him, but he caught his own reflection in the window and something ugly curled in his chest. No, he’d scare the poor thing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Scaring others had never been a problem for him but for some reason, the thought of any look of fear or terror crossing this angel’s face was something he didn’t want to imagine, much less be the cause of. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A smell caught his attention and he scaled up the side of a home to where they had pies and cakes on the windowsill to cool. He surreptitiously grabbed one before quietly landing in the snow and rushing back to Aziraphale’s home. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He carefully set the pie on the windowsill before rapping sharply on the window and running to hide where he can watch from a distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale nervously opened the window, frowning in confusion until their eyes laid on the pie. They lit up then, both their smile and lights significantly brighter than before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley felt it again, that warmth spreading through him as if he was thawing out as he watched Aziraphale look around with a happy blush before bringing their pie inside and closing the window.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now, on to some urgent matters that now need some attending to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley snapped his fingers and a bat appeared. He grinned, noting that his magic still worked in this realm. This was going to be so easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was in the town square when he noticed a strange winged creature flying above them. “What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears to be… well… is it a stray toy?” Sandalphon questioned, frowning. His frown deepened as more appeared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, the town square was swarming with flying creatures. There was nothing Gabriel could do to control the chaos, which only became worse as the town square Christmas tree suddenly burst into flames. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gabriel paled and floated backward, away from the fire, afraid for good reason, when he suddenly felt his back against cold metal. The strange, human-shaped device shut on him, locking him in while the square was in too much disarray and chaos for anyone to hear his panicked screams for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley cackled as he watched from a nearby rooftop, his laughing quieting when he heard a soft huff from nearby. He froze, turning to his rooftop companion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale hadn’t noticed him, their hands wringing nervously as they watched what was going on in the square below.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They were so close… so achingly close… </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” Crowley blurted out, unable to help himself.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale shrieked in alarm, quickly reaching down to ball up a snowball and throw it at him. It was the first of a full-scale assault of snowballs from the panicked angel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait-” Crowley began, cutting off as one of the snowballs hit him square in the face. “Are- Are those even supposed to hurt!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale paused then, frowning primly. “Well, it ought to hurt your feelings, at least! You deserve it too! You gave me such a fright…” They trailed off as they put two and two together. “Was all this your doing!?” they questioned shrilly, gesturing at the square.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? It’s just a few bats and a torture device,” Crowley told him defensively. “It isn’t my fault if they’re scared! It’s their own!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow at him before looking pointedly at an elf who was rapidly changing colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I threw in a few color-changing potions. They’re really quite fun when you think about it,” he laughed tightly, realizing how terribly wrong this was going.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To his surprise, Aziraphale giggled before quickly clamping a hand over their mouth to stop themself. Oh… so the angel was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a bastard…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Aziraphale asked him, floating over before gently settling beside him on the rooftop as they watched the chaos in the square begin to settle down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crowley,” he replied, smiling softly, hoping Aziraphale wouldn’t get too close, see him for the monster he was and run.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m Aziraphale and I’m a Christmas angel,” Aziraphale told him, smiling brightly and shifting closer in his excitement to make a friend, seemingly unbothered by Crowley’s appearance. “What are you? You’re much too tall to be an elf. In fact, you’re a bit…” they trailed off, blushing slightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A bit what?” Crowley asked them quietly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Spooky,” Aziraphale whispered as if it were a secret, their cheeks flushed. It was terribly cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t like spooky?” Crowley teased, his grin lopsided and perhaps a bit dopey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well… I suppose I can’t say for sure. You’re the only spooky person I’ve ever met,” Aziraphale told him sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you like me?” Crowley asked, his lips twitching into a smirk.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale leaned in then, their noses nearly touching, before the bastard angel pulled back, frowning. “No, I don’t. You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>meanie</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>troublemaker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You thought it was funny,” Crowley insisted, grinning as the angel fought a smile. “That bloke, Gabriel, was being a prat toward you. He deserved it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale froze, confused. “You… how did you know about that?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ngk- Well…” Crowley made a string of unintelligible noises, unsure of how to tell the angel how he knew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Were you the one that gave me the pie?” Aziraphale asked him quietly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well… yes. Did you enjoy it?” Crowley asked him, staring pointedly at the square below as several elves attempted to help a panicking but unharmed Gabriel out of the Iron Maiden.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I gave it away,” Aziraphale giggled, a lovely sound. “Mrs. Claus baked that pie and she didn’t deserve to have it stolen from her, no matter how kind your intentions were.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not kind,” Crowley muttered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright,” Aziraphale responded playfully, leaning on Crowley’s shoulder and wrapping a wing around him. “Are you cold?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you,” he murmured, sitting as still as he could as the two of them watched how Crowley’s prank played out, talking amongst themselves way into the night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley returned to Halloween Town, frowning at the citizens rushing him at once asking where he’d been.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh… I’ve erm… I met someone,”  he muttered vaguely. “I was with him all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Murdering him?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Torturing him?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous!” someone shouted. “He was obviously eating him!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! No, we were just talking,” Crowley laughed holding up his hands. “He was… incredible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd all stared at him blankly so he sighed. He may as well give them the story they want. “He was a winged beast, who throws balls of icy shards at you!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The crowd gasped in shock before cheering as Crowley continued.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He refused gifts and challenged me, The Pumpkin King, to a fight!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you win!?” someone questioned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It was a draw!” Crowley announced awkwardly. “Why be terrifying separate when together we-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you talking about Aziraphale!?” a strangely familiar voice piped up behind him, the judgment clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned around and jumped slightly, frowning. “Do I know you, tiny gremlin creature?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My name is Adam and I’m not a gremlin. I’m a boy.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, you must’ve followed me,” Crowley observed. “Well, kid, from here on out you are a gremlin if you want to stay here. Welcome to Halloween Town.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“According to who?” Adam questioned defiantly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Pumpkin King,” Crowley responded, quirking his brow in warning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I assume that’s you,” Adam observed wryly. “Did you tell Aziraphale that when you were canoodling?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley looked around at the looming crowd in an embarrassed panic before waving over Warlock and his companions. “Take Adam here on a tour, would ya?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Want to see a dead body?” Warlock questioned, grabbing Adam’s hand and pulling him along without waiting for an answer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley turned to the confused crowd with a short laugh. “Kids, huh?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale floated toward a circle of trees, wringing his hands. “Adam? Crowley?” he called out, nervous. He hadn’t seen Adam since Crowley had left and was sure the boy had followed after the strange man out of curiosity.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Speaking of curiosity… he eyed the strange doors on the trees, particularly one that resembled a laughing orange… face? Fruit? Either way, it was quite spooky so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nervously touched the handle and turned it, pulling the door open. He shrieked in alarm when dozens of the strange creatures he’d seen earlier in the town square flew through the door, howling and shrieking into the night air. Bats, he believed Crowley had called them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Crowley, dear? Are you down there?” he called out, blushing at the possibility of seeing the strange man again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wrinkled his nose in puzzlement as he leaned into the doorway, looking down into the black abyss below. A large clump of snow fell from a branch above him, knocking him off his balance and into the void below.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now, Aziraphale didn’t quite land so much as he drifted to a comfortable distance from the ground and decided to stay there as he looked around. There was no snow, which Aziraphale found bizarre. The trees were dark and barren and seemed to loom over him as he nervously made his way in the direction that felt right, calling out for Adam.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A flash of color caught his attention and he smiled brightly as he realized that the strange drawing on the door was in fact a fruit… or a vegetable? Either way, they looked quite scrumptious. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They all suddenly opened into the strange laughing face and strange ghost-like creatures flew out, making Aziraphale shriek in alarm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He recovered, embarrassed when nothing else happened, and quickened his pace. Gates made their way into his vision and he grinned as he realized he’d made it to town. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh good, this must be where Crowley lives!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled to himself when the screams started, accustomed to that sort of noise daily in Halloween Town. He moved to get back to writing down a plan for next Halloween when a particular scream caught his attention.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s the winged beast the king warned us about!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He furrowed his brows, puzzled at that. What winged- Oh, fuck!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley flipped his throne-like chair over in his haste to make it out the door, a mix of excited and terrified to see his angel- well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel but </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale was in town square standing next to the well, looking both confused and alarmed by the overbearing crowd asking him questions in rapid-fire.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I have no idea what you’re all talking about- I’m not spooky at all! I’m just looking for my friend, Adam-” Aziraphale sputtered out, clearly flustered and overwhelmed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Angel?” Crowley called out, barely noticing that the crowd had quieted due to his presence. No, how could he notice that when Aziraphale was smiling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was smiling at him and glowing, brighter and brighter and brighter. The crowd erupted into screams once again, the citizens all alarmed by Aziraphale’s bright light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley just smiled back as he pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on, stepping closer to Aziraphale and mock pouting at him as one of the angel’s lights blew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale pouted, his light dimming to a normal amount, as Crowley bent down to examine it. “Awe, angel… look what you’ve done. Lucky thing I stole lights from Christmas Town, huh?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had never imagined he’d be taking Aziraphale into his home. Yet, here they were. “I’m sorry it’s not as cozy as what you’re used to,” Crowley apologized as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s lovely, actually,” Aziraphale told him, looking around. “Your home suits you.” The angel looked around, wringing his hands. “There was something you wanted to tell me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh erm, that?” Crowley stalled, looking through a drawer of bulbs to find the color Aziraphale had blown out. “Not a big thing, just that I rule this realm so you’ll have to forgive my people’s enthusiasm at the sight of you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You rule here?” Aziraphale gasped, blushing. “I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I intentionally didn’t tell you. It was nice to have someone be kind to me for reasons other than my being The Pumpkin King,” Crowley told him quietly, holding up the bulb. “Found it! Now let’s get you fixed up, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched him quietly as he gently unscrewed the blown bulb and began replacing it. “I doubt your people are only kind to you because of your rank. I think it’s because you’re kind and they feel the need to be kind, in turn,” Aziraphale told him honestly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s a lovely thought, to say the least,” Crowley responded, unconvinced. “You say you were here to rescue Adam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, have you seen him?” Aziraphale asked, hopeful.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s playing with the kids,” Crowley assured him. “He’s perfectly safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably frightened,” Aziraphale worried, wringing his hands anxiously. “He’s always been different like me, so I looked out for him. I can’t believe I failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t fail,” Crowley assured him, touching his hands to still them. “Adam seems like a clever little tot and if he wouldn’t have followed me, he would’ve found some other way to cause trouble. Relax and try to explore Halloween Town a bit until the two of you are both ready to go home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose that wouldn’t be a terrible idea,” Aziraphale agreed reluctantly, staring at their clasped hands. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley cleared his throat and released Aziraphale’s hands, stepping back. “I have some erm- work to do, but I’ll catch up, yeah?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley didn’t actually have any work to do that couldn’t wait but at the same time… Aziraphale in his realm was too good to be true and he was having quite the time processing this new change.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe he could ask the angel to stay? Aziraphale didn’t fit in with those Christmas bastards and Crowley would ensure that Aziraphale never felt lonely or left out again. Hell, Adam could stay too if that would make Aziraphale happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley had never longed for anything this strongly but everything about that angel made him want to protect him and care for him. Was this what love felt like? If it was, would the angel accept his love, even if the two of them were so fundamentally different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale waved politely at a skeletal band as he roamed the village square. Everything here was so spooky but also so eerily beautiful, much like Crowley himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re The Pumpkin King’s new friend?” A kind voice asked him. He turned to see a young woman with dark hair, an antiquated dress, and a wickedly pointed hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I am,” he replied. “I’m Aziraphale, a Christmas Angel.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anathema Device, a witch,” Anathema reached out and shook his hand, which Aziraphale found bizarre but didn’t question. She gestured at the man next to her, who seemed to be sewed together from mismatched parts. “This is my boyfriend, Newt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how lovely! It’s nice to meet both of you!” Aziraphale told them genuinely, smiling brightly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, Crowley left you to your own devices? Not very hospitable,” Newt observed, rolling his eyes. “Let us show you around, see the sights before you have to go back home.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale fought a grimace at the mention of going home. “I’d love that, thank you!” he faked a smile and thankfully his two newfound companions didn’t notice as they led him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the town square where we hold most of our meetings and festivals. The Pumpkin King usually has a theatrical speech to accompany any gathering we have here,” Anathema explained as she led them to the gate Aziraphale entered through and opened it. Aziraphale winced at the creaking hinges but neither of his companions seemed to mind the screeching noise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And, this is the pumpkin patch!” Newt added with a flourish, gesturing so enthusiastically his hand flew off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale’s hands flew to his mouth in shock while Anathema merely sighed and moved to pick it up for him. “Newt, honey…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know, be more careful or else I’ll drop it somewhere I can’t pick it up,” Newt told her, smiling as he pulled out a needle and thread and began sewing his hand back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should also be concerned about the children stealing it,” she chastised without heat, smiling as well.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale felt a grin spreading across his own face. The two of them were clearly in love. If only he had something like that… he thought Crowley was quite lovely and charming but after learning Crowley was The Pumpkin King…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The angel’s smile fell and his bulbs dimmed considerably. No, Crowley most definitely wouldn’t want anything but friendship from him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants an ugly angel.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, are you alright?” Anathema asked him, frowning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I’m fine!” Aziraphale lied. “I’ve just erm… Well, I’ve never seen a pumpkin before! I was wondering what these delightful little things were.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never seen a pumpkin?” A voice piped up from nearby. “Just how much of a dumbass are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment as he turned to the owner of the voice. A strange creature seemingly made of sludge stood there alongside two young men. Both had unusual hats… assuming they weren’t live creatures. One wore a frog on his head and the other, a chameleon. What strange fellows. “I apologize if it seemed silly. I’m from Christmas Town, you see, and we don’t have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Anathema interrupted gently. “You don’t have to explain yourself to these assholes.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But he does!” the sludge creature spoke up. “If The Pumpkin King speaks so highly of him, surely he wouldn’t be intimidated by us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you know The Pumpkin King adores him, then surely you understand why you need to back away. Now,” Anathema warned, procuring a wand from her pocket and holding it out threateningly, “before I make you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adore?” Aziraphale questioned, blushing and clutching his face. “Surely, that’s a strong word.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anathema spared him a deadpan look before turning back to the men, her wand lighting up with blue sparks. “Make your choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The men exchanged a glance before the one wearing a frog hat suddenly disappeared before reappearing and snatching Anathema’s wand. Newt attempted to fight him but was easily overpowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rushed forward, angry, but stopped suddenly when he felt something cold and sharp pierce through his dress. The man with the chameleon hat had run him through with a wicked looking knife. He paused, frowning as he looked down. “Is that a knife? Dear boy, surely you didn’t think I was a pie of some sort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that had stabbed him grew considerably paler, backing away. Aziraphale casually pulled the knife from his tree and held it out. “Be careful next time, you could hurt someone with all this silliness.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The man only whimpered and cowered, making Aziraphale’s frown deepen. “What are you so frightened of?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on here?” A familiar voice spoke up from behind him. Well, the voice was familiar. The cold and dangerous tone was most definitely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a prank!” the man with the frog hat yelled, panicked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just a prank, eh?” Crowley snarled, stepping past Aziraphale and looming over the man while his friends cowered in the background. “Funny, I have a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>pranks</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my own-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crowley, please stop. You’re frightening him!” Aziraphale spoke up, grabbing Crowley’s arm gently.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley stood up to his full height and Aziraphale floated upwards slightly so the two of them would be eye level. “That’s sort of the idea, angel. He tried to hurt you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it didn’t hurt,” Aziraphale assured him softly, tentatively reaching up to cup his cheek. “Though it was kind of you to come to my rescue.”</span>
</p><p><span>“‘M not kind,” Crowley mumbled, awkwardly tilting his head away from Aziraphale’s touch. He walked off wordlessly and Anathema and Newt exchanged a strange look before walking after him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Aziraphale knew nothing other than to follow as well, his hand tingling from their previous contact but his heart pounding. Crowley hadn’t seemed to have wanted the touch and Aziraphale mentally chastised himself for his careless behavior. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span> <span>Crowley called an emergency meeting in the town square and Aziraphale nervously stood next to him as the citizens gathered around. What was this about?</span></p><p>
  <span>“You know what you’ve done,” Crowley began, his voice chilling. “You’ve disappointed me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The citizens shuffled awkwardly, sending accusing glances at whomever they assumed had angered The Pumpkin King.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This angel is a friend of mine and I will not tolerate any further taunting, disrespect, or harm upon his person. I don’t believe it needs to be said that I’m not someone any of you wish to cross.” The world grew dark then and the earth rumbled so violently it felt like it would split apart. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale shot Anathema a panicked glance and she subtly shook her head, an indication for him to remain calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I made myself clear?” The Pumpkin King asked, his voice clear over the panicked cries and rumbling earth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crystal!” the crowd chorused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As clear as brain fluid!” a voice piped up above the rest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley grinned then and the rumbling stopped and the darkness ebbed away. “Glad we’re on the same page. You’re all dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Pumpkin King paused before he walked away, speaking over his shoulder. “Aziraphale, I think you should take Adam and leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale,” Crowley interrupted, turning around then. “You don’t belong here… you don’t belong with me. You should go.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The angel fought his wobbling chin enough to manage a choked response before turning away and practically fleeing in search of Adam.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wow… that was unnecessary,” Newt commented, reaching up to wrap an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. The King was alarmingly tall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He was afraid of me,” Crowley murmured, forlorn. “Everyone always is and I thought he’d be the exception but… Eh, who cares? He deserves better anyways. Someone soft and lovely, just like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in my experience. Being different isn’t always a bad thing,” Newt told him, his voice soft as he smiled at his girlfriend, who wore a matching besotted smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is different. He’s… he’s so perfect and I’m-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Pumpkin King,” Anathema interrupted him firmly, quirking a brow in challenge. “Last I checked, you weren’t afraid of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! Why would I give up without even trying!?” Crowley perked up, determined. He was never hard to convince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that ‘eh witch laddie!? What did I tell ye!?” Shadwell’s voice yelled from a distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Newt rolled his eyes and let go of Crowley. “Speaking of being in love with someone different from you…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ve got meh rod, candle, and book!” Shadwell called out, getting closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gotta run!” Newton told Anathema, giving her a quick kiss before darting away. Crowley gave her a thankful look before departing. He had to find his angel.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale sat at the base of a tree, sniffling and angrily wiping at his tears. He had thought Crowley would let him stay here, as a friend at least. But apparently, Crowley saw him as an annoyance… a burden… just like everyone else did.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Perhaps he should leave both Christmas Town and Halloween Town permanently? It was clear no one wanted him around.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t notice the men approaching with the burlap sack until it was too late.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley dashed through the pumpkin patch, looking around frantically. “Aziraphale? Angel?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You lost him?” Adam’s voice called out. The children stepped out of a fort they had built near the pumpkin patch.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I assumed he would be with you,” Crowley told him, frowning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him,” Adam shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley felt a sudden tugging on his trouser leg and looked down to see one of Newt’s hands jumping excitedly and pointing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Looks like Newt is leading me somewhere,” Crowley observed, following after the hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children exchanged a look then followed after him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt had seen Hastur and Ligur throw a burlap sack over Aziraphale’s head and knew that his best chances were to get Crowley to follow. He tore his hand from his arm and watched as it scurried away before crouching low and skulking after Aziraphale’s kidnappers. He, unfortunately, already had a gut feeling of where those bastards would be taking the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the two of them were probably still quite angry from earlier and wanted revenge. The best way to get revenge in Halloween Town while also going against the king was to go to the only beings here that didn’t fear him or respect his rule. The 千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sputtered in outrage as the burlap sack was snatched off his head. “I’ll have you know, this prank has gone too far! Crowley will be so cross when he finds out!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Four beings stood in front of him in a semicircle. Something about them was so chilling and eerie, it made Aziraphale fall silent.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One was tall and skeletal with dark skin and sharp teeth, one appeared as a beautiful woman with long red hair, another had white hair and clothing that was splattered with black sludge. The fourth stood back a bit, cloaked in shadow with their hood covering their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Aziraphale asked them, fighting to hide the tremble in his voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am Famine,” the skeletal man told him, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am War,” the woman told him, tilting her head. “Men love me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am Pollution,” the third being told them, eyeing him blankly with their dead white eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“AND I AM DEATH,” the cloaked figure spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Aziraphale huffed, gathering his courage. “My name is Aziraphale and I’m a Christmas angel. The Pumpkin King has ordered that I not be harassed any further. So if you’ll let me go-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let you go?” Famine laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh you sweet thing, we have other plans,” War told him, grinning sharply as she walked over to a lever and pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive pit opened up, swirling with magma. Pollution stepped forward and wrapped a chain around him, unphased by his struggling and pleading.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was hoisted into the air and screamed out for help, knowing no one could hear his cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up and through his tears, saw a familiar face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Newt held a finger to his lips and ducked out of sight. Aziraphale hoped he was going to get help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt a lurch and he fell before being caught at the last second. War and Famine both cackled at his pleas to let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, surely that’s not <em>my</em> angel? I would hope no one in this realm would have the bullocks to defy me,” a familiar voice drawled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped, relieved. Crowley was here! He was going to be safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DO NOT LORD OVER US,” Death spoke up, stepping forward. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why is that?” Crowley asked them, tilting his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I AM DEATH. I AM ETERNAL.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Assuming reality deems it so,” Crowley told him, his voice warping as tendrils of darkness seeped into the already dim room. “In my experience, reality has always been what I made of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>War cackled at that, undoubtedly assuming Crowley was bluffing and released the lever. Aziraphale screamed as he began to fall but he was suddenly hit with something and knocked to the side. He sat up and smiled appreciatively at Newt. “Oh, thank you, dear boy. But oh… you’re a bit scattered now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt lay scattered about, his limbs and head having been disconnected from his torso from the rough fall. Newt’s shoulders wiggled in what Aziraphale assumed was a shrug as his arm reached out for his head. Aziraphale politely nudged it in the right direction and Newt’s severed head returned the appreciative smile. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel!” Crowley gasped, skidding on his knees and cupping his cheek. “Are you alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just a bit shaken, but otherwise I’m tickety boo!” Aziraphale tried for a smile but it didn’t meet his eyes. How could it? When he was confronted with what he wanted so badly but couldn’t have. Aziraphale tentatively reached up to cup Crowley’s hand that was on his cheek and leaned into the touch, knowing it could be his last. “Thank you for rescuing me,” he nearly whispered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re not rescued yet,” Crowley told him, helping him up. “I’m not finished with these bastards.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Famine, War, Pollution, and Death had taken Crowley’s distraction as an opportunity to combine together into some horrific tangle of limbs. Aziraphale felt absolute terror at the sight and covered his mouth to stifle a scream. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂,” Crowley addressed the horrific creature as he stepped in between Aziraphale and the object of his fears, standing to his full height as the room began violently shaking and growing impossibly dark. “Close your eyes, Aziraphale. I’ll protect you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Newt began cursing under his breath and scrambling to finish putting himself back together as Aziraphale blinked in confusion.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, looking up to see Anathema, flanked by the children. “Let’s get out of here, quickly!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I won’t leave Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted over the loud rumbling of the building collapsing around them. “I’ll be fine! Take the kids and go!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale, go with Anathema!” Crowley shouted then, not looking at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! You can’t make me leave you, you idiot!” Aziraphale shouted back, flying closer to him and touching his shoulders gently, pressing his face against Crowley’s back. “Please stop asking me to,” he asked, not raising his voice but somehow still being heard over the noise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale, I’m going to transform-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not frightened of you, silly. I never could be,” Aziraphale told him, trailing a hand down Crowley’s arm and pressing his trembling fingertips to the palm of Crowley’s hand, noticing The Pumpkin King was trembling too. It was barely a touch but it somehow felt more real and solid than anything around them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley began transforming then, his eyes growing more serpentine and his body elongating and becoming scaly to match. It wasn’t long Aziraphale found himself surrounded by coils upon coils of black scales wrapped protectively around him while Crowley’s massive serpent head rocked back and forth, facing down his enemy. Crowley’s true form was massive and terrifying.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was beautiful.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll regret cro</span>
  <em>
    <span>ss</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing me. You’ve touched what i</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> mine,” Crowley hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂 cackled, their voices morphing together and warping, sounding more like clanging metal. “YOU!? YOU’VE GONE SOFT FOR THAT WEAK CREATURE. WE DO NOT FEAR YOU.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s why he brought backup!” a boyish voice shouted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up to see the children standing at the upper balcony, Adam was holding his hands out, which Aziraphale found odd.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“CHILDREN!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not just children,” Anathema’s voice piped up, walking up behind the children, her wand already sparking as she stood alongside Newt. She addressed Crowley, seemingly unafraid of his transformation. “Aziraphale’s right. It isn’t right to abandon a friend, no matter how capable they are of handling themselves.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Adam flicked his hand then and a massive tentacled creature burst out of the magma and gripped onto 千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂, and began dragging them into the pit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂, however, refused to go down without a fight and lashed out a strange and straggly limb at Crowley but they were deflected by a blue arc of light. They roared in outrage, temporarily distracted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley hissed and struck 千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂, pumping them full of degenerative venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crumbled apart before they were even dragged into the magma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything settled then, the sudden silence jarring.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, what now?” Adam asked the group, as if he hadn’t just revealed he was a Halloween Town citizen all along.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose we should find another game,” Warlock shrugged, also unphased by this development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Adam agreed, still clearly not about to address all that had just happened.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anathema took Newt’s hand, giving Aziraphale and Crowley both a pointed look. “We’ll be heading off as well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That left the two of them alone. Aziraphale felt the scales sliding against him, the serpent growing smaller and smaller until Crowley stood before him in his chosen form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go tell everyone what happened to 千ㄖ尺爪丨ᗪㄩㄥㄖ丂ㄩ丂,” Crowley told him. “Can we… Can we talk? Later? Before you leave?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded mutely and Crowley nodded as well, making an unintelligible noise. “Let’s get out of here, in the meantime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale opted to sit out of the town meeting, unwilling to see everyone’s eyes on him yet again. Hastur and Ligur had already been rounded up and punished with something horrific, if Aziraphale had to guess. Instead, he sat on the strange, curved hill in the pumpkin patch under the light of the full moon, alone with his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves me, he loves me not,” Aziraphale muttered, picking at the petals of a dead rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I sit with you?” Crowley’s voice spoke up softly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t look at him but his face heated at being caught. His fingers lingered on the last petal for a moment. He picked it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loves me…</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love the moon here,” Aziraphale told Crowley, still not having the courage to look at him. “In Christmas Town it always seems so far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did notice that,” Crowley agreed. “The night we met, I mean.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know what you are,” Azirphale told him quietly. “I’ve read it in the forbidden books that were never approved for Christmas and instead locked away. I remember so many hours I read those books, hiding from the elves and angels. I never imagined…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you afraid, then?” Crowley asked him, his voice shaking. “It’s alright if you are. I understand.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Never,” Aziraphale turned to him then and offered a shy smile. “Would you mind sitting with me? Here, together?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now and forever,” Crowley told him, approaching only a few steps.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Forever? What a promise,” Aziraphale clutched his face, embarrassed. “You could have any of the pretty angels in Halloween Town-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley managed a small chuckle at that as he approached a few more steps. “There aren’t any pretty angels here besides you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale stood then, well, hovered. “You think I’m pretty?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley held out his hands and Aziraphale held out his own for Crowley to take. “Angel, you’re the most beautiful being I’ve ever seen.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped at that, glowing brighter than the moon. “You’re- You’re beautiful as well, my dear,” he returned the compliment bashfully as Crowley gently pulled him closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“May I kiss you?” Crowley asked him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale looked up, confused. “There’s no mistletoe…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There doesn’t have to be. I want to kiss you. Do you want to kiss me?” Crowley asked, the amusement clear in his voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes flicked to Crowley’s lips and he knew his answer. He floated up high enough to throw his arms around Crowley’s shoulder and kiss him with all the enthusiasm he felt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crowley wrapped his arms around his soft angel and pulled him impossibly close, neither of them caring when Aziraphale’s bulbs shown so bright they blew out at once.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man felt a shiver of fear up his spine and fought back a terrified scream as he walked faster down the path in the woods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A branch snapped nearby and it sent him running in a terrified panic. He knew, perhaps from a latent instinct, whatever was after him was something old and ancient, older than the world itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rounded a corner and someone jumped out in front of him, yelling “boo!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That gave him pause, the confusion overriding his panic. The person was floating on a massive jack o'lantern and was wearing a cozy and soft looking tartan dress. Golden curls, baby blue eyes, and the soft round face was so vastly different than what he was expecting. This person was… angelic?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Behold! I’m The Pumpkin Queen!” the person shouted, clearly attempting to be scary. They even comically held their hands up and wriggled their fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shifted to the movement behind the strange angel and all his mind could process was serpentine eyes and then he saw something so horrific he fainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale squealed in excitement, turning to his husband. “I did it! I scared someone! Did you see me!?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great job!” Crowley enthused, pulling his husband into a hug and kissing the top of his head. If he’d helped a bit towards the end, that was neither here nor there. “I’m married to the prettiest and spookiest angel in the world. How’d I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, at heart, you’re just a bit of a good person?” Aziraphale suggested playfully. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you are just enough of a bastard to be worth marrying,” Crowley teased back, cupping his cheek and pulling him into a passionate kiss.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They broke apart and Aziraphale looked apologetically at the still-unconscious man on the ground. “I do feel rather awful…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it’s all part of Halloween-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know!” Aziraphale interrupted brightly, flicking his hand and making a present appear using magic. “I’ll give him a Christmas present!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But you’ve given everyone we’ve seen a Christmas present!” Crowley groaned without heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because they’re nice!” Aziraphale pouted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s Halloween!” Crowley responded, his voice a bit shrill. “Everyone’s gonna get bloody confused now and Santa Claus still has me on the naughty list for allegedly kidnapping and corrupting you! He’s going to be so pissed we’re mixing holidays again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Aziraphale acquiesced. He brightened suddenly, struck with an idea, “I’ll just give the children more candy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh… Ngk- I can live with that,” Crowley told him, reaching to grab his husband’s hand. “In the meantime, may I tempt you to a prank?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“On who?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Newt is proposing to Anathema and he’s going to quite literally give her his hand,” Crowley responded with a smirk. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Temptation accomplished!” Aziraphale enthused, letting his husband pull him along.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twas not long ago, though much longer than it seems, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>an angel and a demon shared a love...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the sort of love that exists in your dreams. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two of them, so different yet two birds of a feather,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>chose their own their own side together, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, Then, and Forever. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>For anyone could see</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were simply meant to be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>